Doug on the Wild Side
|-| Episode information= "Doug on the Wild Side" is the second part of the eighth episode of season one of Nickelodeon's Doug. Characters *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Theda Funnie *Phil Funnie *Judy Funnie *Opal Funnie (Debut) *Patti Mayonnaise *Bubba (debut) Synopsis Doug Funnie's risk taking grandmother comes to town and shows him a variety of new things, from motorcycle riding to sushi eating. Recap Intro Doug's Journal Entry: Dear Journal. Any minute now, Grandma Opal is coming to visit. I really like my grandma, but sometimes, I wish she was more like a normal grandmother. Doug's imagination: Doug looks outside his window to find Grandma Opal, who enters the Funnie house as the family greets her. They have her sit in her favorite rocking chair and Grandma offers the family a jar of pickled beets. Later, Doug looks out his window to find his grandmother's arrival and hears the motorcycle engine running. Main Episode Grandma Opal offers the Funnie family some eccentric gifts. Judy gets a pair of Indian boots, Phil and Theda get caveman clothing, and Doug receives a white jacket, which he finds decadent. Doug's imagination: Doug is wearing the white jacket and hears Roger yelling through the mega phone from outside of his house. Doug looks outside to find the fashion police and Beebe snatches the mega phone from Roger, demanding Doug to take off the jacket through it. Doug tells his grandmother that he would rather wear the jacket when it's chilly. Opal later suggests that Doug would take her to a tour around Bluffington, which Doug quickly agrees to. Theda tells Grandma Opal to be back by 6:00 since she is cooking a special supper. Doug brings Porkchop along to ride with his grandmother on her motorcycle sidecar and they ride through the road. Doug's imagination: Doug, dressed as a biker, and Porkchop, nicknamed Mad Dog, are on their motorcycles and ride away. As Grandma Opal continues riding, a bunch of bikers come their way. Grandma Opal pulls over and the biker named Bubba pulls up in front of her. She shows him her grandchildren and Bubba shows her grandchildren of his own as well. As the bikers ride away, Grandma Opal reminds him that life is a picnic and they are starting to nibble. Doug and his grandmother stop by the Sushi Bar to get some lunch. When Grandma Opal tells Doug that sushi is raw fish, Doug starts to lose his appetite instantly. Doug's imagination: Doug is being served sushi, only for the fish to beg for mercy in tears as Doug stares back nervously. Doug decides to go on a temporary diet. But Grandma Opal tells Doug to at least try it. So as the sushi is delivered at their table, Grandma Opal tells Doug to pretend like it is ice cream he once tried for the first time. Doug then reminisces on this event and voraciously scarfed the ice cream his grandmother offered him as a child. So Doug gives sushi a taste and likes it. Soon, he takes another taste of another sushi and enjoys it. Doug continues to ride with his grandmother and they find Patti sitting on the ledge of the front of the library. Grandma Opal pulls in front of the library building and asks Doug if he could tell Patti that she looks nice. But Doug is too embarrassed. Doug's imagination: Doug walks up to Patti and tells her that she looks nice today. Patti isn't very appreciated since she feels that Doug doesn't think she looks nice other days. A tongue-tied Doug shrinks in size and walks away. Doug asks his grandmother if they could just go, saying that Patti might not feel like talking. But Grandma Opal encourages him to talk to her, saying that Patti will take a break just to take a look of a "charming young man" like him. Doug's imagination: Doug is playing '50s rock, dressed as Elvis Presley, who's voice he talks in as well. Patti becomes mesmerized and literally falls for him. So when Patti spots him, Doug diffidently tells her that she looks nice today. An appreciated Patti thanks him for his compliment. Doug and Grandma Opal continue riding and Doug realizes the time. So Grandma Opal rides to the house. Back home, after supper, Grandma Opal thanks Theda for the pie she made and goes to Doug's room to offers him a slice of pie. Doug tries on the jacket she offered him earlier and sets the pie on his desk. The next day, Grandma Opal says goodbye to the Funnie family and rides off. Doug decides to find an adventure of his own and he and Porkchop ride away on their bikes as Doug once again imagines him and Porkchop riding off on their motorcycles. Trivia *There are several references to Elvis Presley in this episode. Category:Season 1 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop turning off the Light